fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Alignments
Alignments are what defines your character: whether your character is good, evil, purity, corruption, slim, fat, etc. Fable In Fable and Fable: The Lost Chapters the alignment is quite simple, it includes: *Good and Evil *Slim and Fat *Young and Old *Attractive and Ugly Fable II In Fable II, the alignment system has been expanded greatly. In addition to the original alignments in Fable, the following new alignments are included in Fable II: * Purity and Corruption * Strong and Weak * Funny and Scary * Love and Hate * Cruelty and Kindness * Slim and Fat * Wealthy and Poor * Tall and Short (editable with knothole island) These new scales of alignment will allow players to create a possible 32 different combinations, for a truly unique experience every time you play Fable II. Good and Evil Good and Evil, the most basic sense of morality in the game. Many decisions that are either good and evil affect both you and the world around you. For example, the action you take with the warrants at the beginning of the Fable II determines the fate of Bowerstone Old Town as well as giving you good or evil morality points. Your character's outward appearance will also reflect your alignment. Being good will give you blue eyes, a smile with pearly white teeth, blond hair (you can also use Dyes in Fable II to change them), and a halo. Being bad will give you black hair, pale skin, and red eyes (green in Fable II) and rotting teeth. Your dog's appearance is also affected by your alignment. A dog with a good owner will have a golden coat and blue eyes, while a dog with an evil owner will be pitch black with red eyes. Good and Evil moralities also have an effect on how the people respond to you, either with love or hate, affection or fear, etc. The choices you make that have effects on more than just your character, usually affect the Good/Evil part of your alignment. (In Fable II, you can either be bad, people could love you depending their Love/Hate Cute/Ugly) Purity and Corruption Where Good and Evil affect the world around you, Purity and Corruption affect only your character's appearance. Things like drinking, paying for sex, having multiple spouses, and charging too much rent all make you corrupt. While eating vegetables, having a happy family, and lowering rent will make you pure. Being pure will give your character a perfect complexion and a generally healthy appearance, while being corrupt will give your character yellow/green eyes and red blotches covering his/her skin. Additionally, a fully corrupt character will lose 30 points of attractiveness, while a fully pure character will gain 30 points. Young and Old Your hero will age at least ten years, as a result of the time in the Tattered Spire that will elapse when you rescue Garth. Your age is not numerically specified (it is in the first Fable), but the game will end with you being in your late twenties or early thirties. Your character can also undergo rapid aging by sacrificing your youth; in the process sustaining Reaver's, by holding onto the Dark Seal, making you significantly older. This, however, can be avoided by handing the seal over to the woman next to you while the Shadow Court prepares the ritual, though it is possible to restore your youth after you finish the main quest. Contrary to popular assumption you will not gain any evil/corrupt points for sacrificing the woman's youth as Theresa justifies your action to you. It is also a reversible effect by donating gold to the Temple of Light (But the eye color will not revert back to normal). Scars Your character also picks up scars when their health bar runs out. These scars will disappear after the main storyline, or by donating to the Temple of Light. This can also be done by sleeping in the bed at Fairfax Castle or using a Potion from Knothole Island. However,if you use the potion, you lose 15.00 Purity. Love and Hate This is another person's opinion of you, and can be altered by your alignment and actions. Performing amiable expressions, having a "Good" alignment (though not entirely necessary), shopping in a keeper's store, and giving gifts often raise a villager's love for you. Whereas malicious acts like brandishing a weapon, stealing, murdering and so forth can make a villager hate you. Being loved or hated can often have an effect on shopping, as loved characters will get discounts and hated characters will be forced to pay more. Also, if you own a shop and your shopkeeper loves you, you will gain more revenue from that area. Being loved or hated can also have an effect on any potential marriage. Combinations Fable II combines different levels of "Pure/Corruption" and "Good/Evil" for different results. Various "Personality Titles" are attributed to the Hero, and certain combination appearances occur if the sliders are in the opposite spectrum that do not occur in other ways. For example, High Evil and High Purity result in a title of "The Fanatic," which results in a pale-blueish skin, red eyes rather than green eyes and no horns. Category:Gameplay Category:Alignment